The present invention relates to a wheel construction for vehicles, to be used singly or in a twin-configuration.
The German Pat. No. 26,36,996 discloses a wheel for vehicles having a common hub flange for the brake drum and the wheel disk. The flange is provided with a plurality of annularly arranged bores for receiving the wheel bolts. The assembled elements including the flange have interfacing abutment surfaces which are finely finished by means of polishing, turning, or plane cutting in order to obtain true planar interfacing and abutting surfaces.
In cases, excessive force act on the wheel which must be expected but may give rise to the formation of cracks. Moreover, the various, normally abutting, surfaces do move by a very small distance in relation to each other, by a thousandth of an inch, or thereabouts. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as "breathing" because moisture is sucked into the interface space, very little but enough to produce gradually progressing corrosion. This, in turn, reduces the life span of the wheel.